Wedding Night
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Itachi and Naruto have finally gotten through their wedding, now it's time for them to consummate the marriage! YAOI


I found this on my hard drive the other day. It's a one-shot I wrote for Felnore Lord knows how long ago. I hate to admit that it's not my best work, but I figured I owed everyone to at least publish SOMETHING. I will also be updating in my story The Arena soon, hopefully. Please enjoy this in the mean time.

WARNING: It was brought to my attention by a review that some people do not understand what the word consumate means. So here is the memo, there will be SEX here. Between two MALES.

Also, there is a vague reference to rape in this story(and I mean extremely vague). I recieved an anonymous message from someone claiming this to be extremely insulting and offensive and that I belittled writers everywhere and true rape vitims. Please allow me to thus explain. The occurance referenced in this story is actually in connection to my story Tempt Me. There is so true rape that occurs. It was not meant to offend anyone and was a part of a full story written by Felnore. This was part of the plot and not something I decided on my own. As a rape victim myself, I would like to believe I would not take such a thing lightly. I hope that the reviewer comes back to read this so that all may be explained.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, however, I am currently in the process of negotiating the rights...it's a very one-sided conversation...

Itachi stared hungrily at the blonde who now, officially, belonged to him. The marriage ceremony had been beautiful, but this was the part he was really looking forward to.

Naruto's sky blue suit matched beautifully with his eyes and clung to him in all the right places. His muscles were subtly displayed through the fabric as he fidgeted nervously. Yes, he had agreed to this, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about it. Not counting when he was raped, albeit a bit willingly, by Itachi that night in Russia, this would be his first time with a man.

The Uchiha strolled languidly to his new husband, black eyes smoldering with desire. His traditional black tuxedo fit just as well to his body and Naruto's did. The caught the blonde eying him despite whatever misgivings the younger one had.

Swooping down to catch those perfect, pink lips, Itachi almost moaned with ecstasy. However, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's just didn't do that. He kept the kiss sweet and slow, not wanting to overwhelm his blonde with too much too fast. Naruto responded in kind, opening his mouth and allowing he raven to slip his tongue inside.

They kissed for several minutes before Itachi broke away, ready to take things farther.

"Naruto…are you ready?"

The blonde bit his lower lip in an adorable way and nodded tentatively. The raven grinned widely and kissed him again, quickly.

"Just relax, I'll take care of everything."

Slowly, as to prolong the action, Itachi undressed the former Uzumaki. Button by button, he removed the suit jacket, the vest and the dress shirt his partner was wearing. Kissing his way down the tanned chest, his slender fingers made quick work of the blonde's pants and slid them to the floor.

He kissed the blonde's semi-hardness through his boxers before sliding them off as well. The blonde blushed at his exposure and tried to cover himself up self-consciously. Itachi gently grabbed his wrists and held them away.

"No, don't. I want to see you. You're so gorgeous. I love your body."

Naruto nodded, but he was still blushing and refused to look Itachi in the eye. Hoping it would ease some of the tension; the Uchiha stood and began to undress himself. He was surprised when tan hands grabbed his. He looked at his blonde, who still wasn't looking at him.

"Let me do it, please…I want to."

The Uchiha smiled and dropped his hands, releasing his clothes to the mercy of the blonde. Naruto's hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned the jacket and vest. As he began on the shirt, he had gained some confidence and kissed Itachi's pale chest with each button he undid.

Instead of pulling the shirt off the Uchiha's shoulders, he simply left it hanging open and turned his attention to the pants. Unfastening the button, he grinned mischievously. As he kneeled before the other, he gripped the zipper in his teeth and slowly drew it down, finally looking up at Itachi.

The raven let out a soft groan, barely audible, as he made eye contact with the blonde kneeling before him. He clenched his fists in as effort to restrain himself.

"Shit, Naruto! If you do that I'm not sure if I can control myself. I'm about to lose it."

The blonde responded only by pulling the other's pants down, pulling back slightly in surprise as Itachi's erection sprung up in front of his face.

"Commando, Itachi?"

"I was looking forward to this part…"

Naruto nodded briefly before turning back to the organ in front of him. Hesitantly, he leaned forward to lick the tip, causing Itachi to take a sharp breath. Encouraged by this, the blonde licked along the full length of Itachi's extended shaft.

The raven's hand rested on the back of his head, egging the blonde on. His tongue continued to work for a bit before he slipped Itachi's manhood into his mouth. He tried to think back on what women had done to him that he enjoyed and tried to recreate it. He dipped his head and changed pace, using his tongue to circle the head each time he pulled back.

The Uchiha's nearly-silent noises told him he was doing well. He sucked periodically, before he remembered one trick that had driven him over the edge. Releasing the Uchiha's cock, he licked his way down until he took Itachi's sac into his mouth. After a few flicks of his tongue, he began humming. The action sent vibrations through the raven's manhood and the reaction was immediate and intense.

Itachi yanked the blonde up and pushed him roughly back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. His eyes where no longer smoldering but blazing now with intense desire. A feral growl ripped its way from his throat.

"Naruto, I need you NOW. I can't wait anymore."

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again and gazing steadily up at his husband.

"I'm ready."

The raven nuzzled into his neck as he lifted the blonde's legs and positioned himself at his entrance.

"You need to relax. It's going to hurt. I'll try and be gentle. I'll wait for you to adjust."

He hesitated for a moment and then thrust deeply into the blonde's ass, reveling in the warmth now surrounding him. Naruto tensed and arched his back beneath him, squirming from the pain. Slowly, he forced himself to relax, easing up on the pressure on Itachi's cock. As he relaxed, the pain in his ass lessened.

At his nod, Itachi began moving again, slowly at first and them picking up the pace. Soon he was slamming his length into Naruto, drawing delicious moans and whimpers from the blonde boy. He grabbed the boy's length and began to pump it in time to his thrusts. The blonde writhed with pleasure underneath him.

"I-Itachi..! I'm gonna cum!"

Hot, white liquid shot out of Naruto's cock and coated their stomachs. Itachi grunted and bit down hard on his lover's neck as he came inside his still clenched ass. Rolling to the side, the raven collapsed and panted happily.

"That was fantastic."

Itachi's new husband nuzzled into his side, nodding but not commenting. The Uchiha smiled softly.

"I'm glad you think so too."

He nuzzled his lover's hair, reveling in the softness of it as he wrapped his arms around the other and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
